A Broken Soul
by bren97122
Summary: James Sunderland has left Silent Hill. And he isn't alone. He had a new family to take care of, and a young woman with a terrible past he just can't go on without. A James X Angela thing. Maybe a three shot. If this gets some OK reception. M for now. IT'S DONE!
1. Chapter 1

James Sunderland opened the door to his home. And what do you know?

Angela was sitting in a corner again.

It had been nearly two years since he talked her off the burning staircase. When he convinced her to leave Silent Hill and come home with him and Laura. He promised to shelter her and take care of her. She stared him down hard when he said that. _"I don't believe you, pig!" _She had snarled at him. James kept a calm face on. _"Please, Angela. You don't deserve to die like this. You don't deserve to die at all. Just please don't do this." _Her face had dropped its angry exterior and she stammered out as a completely different person _"You're... You're right. I should go." _She looked up at him. _"Do you really mean it? You will take care of me? Do you promise?" _James nodded firmly. _"I promise."_

And now she lived with James and Laura, the bratty little girl who turned out to be the sweetest little girl James had ever met when he got her out of town. At first, she infuriated James with her constant meddling in the town. And she seemed to completely shut him out when he admitted to killing Mary, whom she had loved as if she was her mother. But Laura realized something as she began ran away from James. She just felt _bad _for him. She loved Mary, sure. But James seemed like a good man. And as Mary slipped further and further into the grip of her illness, James continued to see her. He gave her all sorts of beautiful flowers in ornate vases and she always sent them clattering to the ground in a shower of glass, water, and petals.

_"What are trying to do, James, buy my affection?" _Mary once hollered at him as he bent down to pick up the crushed remains of her flowers. _"Just admit it, you don't love me anymore!" _James got up and said nothing as he threw the clump of glass and flowers in the trash. He didn't even bother to wash off his hands, which were now cut open by the broken glass. Mary cursed at him as he tried to stammer out a response to her. Neither of them noticed Laura sitting crossed legged in a nearby padded chair, drawing a picture of a cat for Mary. Laura looked at James as he left and noticed tears in his eyes.

And she remembered that when James found her again at the outskirts of town. She turned to him and whispered only "I'm sorry." James smiled and took her hand, which she let him take. And they both walked out into the now sunny forest to where Angela was also waiting.

But now, James was unsure of what to do next most days. He had enrolled Laura in the local elementary school and she was to start the following day. She hadn't had an education in years, and he just hoped and hoped she would adjust. Laura still referred to him as "James," but on more than one occasion, he heard her call him "Dad." By mistake, maybe. Or was it?

Angela though was a different story.

The very raw memories of her beast of a father Thomas were still burning in her mind. She at times refused to let James near her. When she and Laura first moved into James's home, James had slept on the couch while he prepared a personal room for Laura. Angela was content with sleeping with Laura in the same bed as much as she hated having people near her at times. Beats having to share a bed with James, a full grown man, as her mind was set. James was a good man, but she still hated men. _They all desired the same thing of course._ She thought to herself. Laura eventually got her own room done and she promptly moved in. James continued to let Angela have his bedroom. He wasn't even going to begin to try and convince her to share a close space with a man.

She always also wore the same clothes, everyday, for everything- A white turtleneck, brownish jeans, and her blue Converse shoes. From going out, to sleeping, to exercising occasionally (Which she wouldn't let James be around when she did so, saying it might "Give you 'ideas'"). She rarely washed it, and when she did, she made James leave the house as it would be washed in the washing machine since he would see her in her underwear, the ultimate taboo for her, next to a man seeing her naked. James's first mistake was trying to get her a new set of clothes. When summer hit their Boston suburb, temperatures would sometimes hit the 90s and remain in the high 80s on other days. And yet she went out dressed for a cold autumn day, constantly drawing curious glances from more appropriately dressed neighbors. James's first mistake was trying to get her new clothes for the summer.

He went out and bought her some lighter and more revealing clothing by her standards. A sky blue t-shirt, forest green Capri pants, and dark slip on shoes. James half expected her to take it, hell, appreciate it even. James bought it with his own money and had forsaken the opportunity to buy a new TV to get her new clothes. He was the only one who worked in their household. He sat behind a desk all day working as a clerk. It was a crappy job, but it paid. He didn't make a fortune, but it was enough to sustain all three of them. He presented her with his gifts, fresh and clean, neatly folded and sweet smelling. And she simply swiped them out of his hands and hollered _"You pig! You're just doing this in order to get me to submit to you! I've been around you long enough to know what you want! And it's not happening, daddy!" _James sighed. He realized that once again, Angela was trapped in her delusions where she saw James as her abusive father. He hated that.

And back in present times, James was somewhat surprised to see something new about her. She was wearing the clothes he bought her. James put down his things and took off his coat. He came over to her and said her name. Angela looked up at him from her corner. "Hi, James." She said. James put out a hand to help her up, but she ignored it and pulled herself up. The silence between the two of them was not awkward, but comfortable in a way. Both of them had seen their fair share in Silent Hill. James broke the silence. "Have you seen Laura?" he was actually wondering that. Angela looked at the floor but addressed him. "I think she went to her bedroom. She must be waiting for you." James nodded. "I'll be right back. Then I'll go get some dinner ready." He put a hand on her shoulder. Angela went to brush it off, but let her hand drop.

He found Laura sitting on her bed, coloring a picture as she usually did. Laura looked up from her masterpiece. "Hey, James." She said. James kissed her on the forehead, something she had recently allowed him to start doing. "How were you today?" He asked. Laura nodded swiftly. "I was good. Me and Angela actually went into town and got some lunch." James raised a brow. Angela had decided to go outside for once without being forced to? What was up with her today? But James just smiled. "That must've been nice." He said. Laura nodded again. "I really like her, James. She is a very nice lady." Laura's eyes widened for a moment and she added "Do _you _like her, James?" James was rather taken aback by this question. How did he know how to respond? After nearly a minute, he settled on a response. "Well, yeah. I- guess I do. Now why don't you start to wash up and set up the dinner table?" Laura ran out of her room, blonde hair bobbing behind her. James slowly followed her out. At least his response was honest...

So yes, he did like Angela. He just didn't know how to put it.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, dinner was eaten and cleared away. It didn't take too long. It was nearly a year since they were all together, but no one ever said a word. Laura didn't have any school to talk about, James's job was too mind numbingly boring to discuss, and Angela, well, was just Angela. Most of the time, she would just stare at her plate and play with her utensils and maybe take a bite if she felt like it. This was the only thing she did that James found irritating. He spent all that time preparing food and buying it and she rarely ate. He wasn't sure if it was because she felt as if she was freeloading him or she simply didn't trust him. Whatever the reason, James sometimes was forced to coax her like a little girl to eat her food. But most days, he just let her have her way. She was making progress adjusting to her way of life. Every day, she saw her father in James less and less and was slowly being pulled fully into the real world.

Later that night, James had sent Laura to sleep early. She did have her first day of school the next day. She seemed enthusiastic enough about it. But James would have to see what she would be like in the morning. Soon enough, James and Angela were the only ones awake in the house. He sat down in front the TV and flicked through the channels trying to see if anything was on. Angela joined him a few minutes later. Without a word, she sat next to him. She watched James flip through channels, but he eventually just shut off the TV. Not much on tonight. Angela tapped him on the shoulder and he faced her.

"James, can I ask you something?" She said. James nodded. "Sure. You can ask me anything." James felt Angela put a hand into his own hand. "Well, when you made me stop on the staircase in Silent Hill, why did you?" James thought for a second. The answer should have been easy enough. "I just felt that you didn't deserve to die like that. So suddenly and without a reason? It wasn't meant to be like that." Angela didn't seem satisfied yet. "Why did you decide to take me in? You... Didn't have to. Once again, James found it hard to find a correct answer. "After everything you've been through, you just... Needed someone to care about you and protect you. And give you that one thing you _never _got."

Angela finished his sentence for him "That one thing? _Love?_" James swallowed "Well... What I mean was..." But Angela cut him off by suddenly planting her lips on his. He was surprised at what she was doing. She always screamed about how she hated men. But now... what was going on with her? She pulled away from him and saw the look on his face. "What? Did you think I thought you were a 'pig?' Don't. I was trapped in my delusions when I said those things. I was talking to... _Him_." She said the word with disdain. She was obviously referring to her father Thomas.

"James, you don't understand, do you?" She placed her arms around his neck. "Even the broken souls need someone to love, someone to care about them. And you James, after I'll you've done for me; I just can't keep you out of my mind."

"But I thought you hated men... That they all wanted to 'do things' to you. That's what you told me every time I tried to hug you or even put an arm around you."

She put a hand on his cheek and slowly ran her hand down it. "But I was just being arrogant. Men aren't all bad. I can definitely say that as of now. I mean. Look at you James. You took me into your home and gave me food and shelter when no one else would. And Laura. She must've been a pain in ass of course, but you love her, don't you? And she loves you too, James. She may not show it, but when we went to lunch today, she wouldn't stop talking about how she 'loves her daddy,' and yes, she was referring to _you _when she said that. You see James? We both love you. And you need to realize that." She kissed him again, but James offered no resistance. They both kissed and she eventually found her way on top of his lap kissing ever more.

They both got up, still holding on to each other. "James" she said. "I want you to help me get over my greatest fear." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Which is what?" She smiled at him for one of the first times he could remember. "I want you to sleep with me."

James let go of her. "Are you sure...? She grabbed his hands. "I gotta face my fears sometime if I'm gonna love you."

"But what about Laura...?"

Angela chuckled. "Laura is fast asleep by now. She does have school tomorrow. So just come on and let's do this already." She leaned in and whispered in his ear "I've been waiting for it."

The next thing he knew, she was on top of him, taking off her top. He ran his hands up the sides of her body and ended on the hooks of her bra. "Now... Are you sure? Because, you know..." She put a finger on his mouth. "Shut up. Please." She helped him unhook her bra and the rest of their time together passed in a blur of senses...

The next thing James felt was sunlight on his face. He forced open his eyes and saw Angela next to him, one arm over his chest and her face buried in his shoulder. He caressed her hair, causing her to wake up. "Hi, James." She said. She kissed him. "I enjoyed last night. Did you?"

Before he could respond, he heard the sound of small feet sprinting down the hallway. Laura burst into his bedroom. "James, Angela, I need to get to school!"she said, excitedly. James realized he and Angela were both still naked, but luckily Laura didn't seem to understand what was going on. "Oh, uh, yeah, Laura. I'll be there in a second to make you breakfast. Go get dressed! We don't want to be late."

Later, James and Angela sat in his car, watching Laura run off to join the other kids heading into school. They were both somewhat worried. They both hoped she would be okay at school. As they caught the final sight of her blonde head ducking inside, they turned to each other.

"Do you think she will be alright?" They asked each other at the same time. They both laughed. "She's not a stupid girl, James. She'll be fine." Angela said. James smiled and looked back out the window.

"I guess you're right."

This was a strange feeling. A feeling of family, a sense of love. Both were things he thought he would never feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about three years later and little Laura Sunderland sat, leaning against a wall a notebook leaning against her thighs, writing furiously. Her pen hand was shaking from her excitement. People who went the down the hall where she planted herself had be careful not to trip on her. She wore a sky blue dress which matched her eyes almost perfectly, and her blonde hair was done up and splashed with various perfumes. She had been writing in her journal ever since she left Silent Hill with her adoptive father James and his new friend Angela. But today, was a very special day.

_"Dear diary,"_ she began to write. _"Today is going to be a good day for me. It took him forever and, but my daddy James and his friend Angela are getting married! Can you believe it? I was so happy when I heard about it; I love Angela so much. I don't know why it took them so long. It has been about four years since I saw them kiss in front of me. It shocked me at first. I didn't know they loved each other! But I am so happy! I will finally get the mom and dad I've always wanted. I think the wedding will start soon. I gotta go!" _Laura closed her book and got up to head to the main area. James happened to be walking down the hall at the time, adjusting his suit. Laura came up to him and grabbed hold of his hand. "Is it time yet, dad?" she asked him. James smiled. "Soon, baby." She frowned. "You should really stop calling me that!" she said to him. James shook his head. "Oh, please, Laura." Laura frowned again. "Fine! I'll just call you 'James' again!" she said through gritted teeth. She really wasn't upset, though. They walked out to the main area, where Laura took her seat. And soon enough, James was up there with Angela, exchanging vows...

He remembered back in the early 90s, when he and Mary were wed. That seemed like another universe, now. After everything he's seen, and what he had to do to get this far- he just wanted to forget it all, push it out of his mind, and just forget her and the life he used to have. But a she looked into Angela's brown eyes; he found that harder and harder. Images of Mary flashed across her face, but he managed to ignore them. And soon, he found his lips locked into hers in a kiss all too familiar to him by now. He remembered it from late nights in bed, when Laura was asleep, when he came from his crappy desk job, and even from the first time he kissed Angela.

They walked down the aisle, arms linked in an unbreakable chain. And for once in years, he felt complete. Laura looked at them, a huge smile painted across her face, her blue eyes lit up in sheer happiness. He had a new wife and a child. He had a new _life_. Hell.

It was going to be good.


End file.
